


The First Visit

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of hc, Fluff, Hoshimeguri AU, M/M, They might be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Sougo left Mystero for the first time in his life.





	The First Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, excuse me for a long notes but I gotta say this - it's based on au we made with my friend, and I finished it todAY WHEN BANRI DROPPED NEW INFO ON HOSHIMEGURI so it's not correct! I just felt bad abandoning a fic after spending a few days writing it. There are gonna be some "terms" explained but I tried to make things as clear as possible! 
> 
> Underlined dialogues are in "bestian", native Bestia language. Also in our au, Bestia cities look like the big tree from the Avatar movie? The "houses" are not very private, Ryuu's is one of the exceptions.
> 
> Also this is psa but because of The Bigger Plot Iori is dead. It gets mentioned a few times so be careful if you are sensitive to this stuff!

As the ship approached Bestia, Sougo found himself fixing his clothes and checking the face in the mirror. His expression was lively and his eyes were shining with a childish glimmer. He was a mischevious child after all, letting his lover "kidnap" him from Mystero. The thought was so funny Sougo giggled, covering his mouth with a sleeve. He was nervous and unsure about leaving the planet for the first time, but ever since meeting Ryuunosuke, he did so many new, exciting things he refused to live any other way now. Besides, it's not like he would never come back, it's just a short trip after all. He spun on his heels and looked at the robes again. As a priest from Mystero, he wouldn't forgive himself presenting ungracefully in front of a foreign culture. It took him a while to notice he had a company. Visible in the mirror was his beloved beast in full glory, his intensive gaze scanning Sougo from head to toes. The man turned around and sent Ryuunosuke a small smile.  
\- Is there something wrong? You are staring.  
He didn't react immediately, so Sougo waited anxiously. Finally, Ryuunosuke blinked and scratched his head, smiling awkwardly.  
\- Ah, no, you just look beautiful, that's all. Not sure if- Wait, are you alright?  
Sougo was crouching on the floor, his face flushed red. How was this guy so adorable? He wanted to scream, this should be illegal! Ryuu kneeled next to him, hand on Sougo's back in a supporting gesture. Even his worried face was so unbearably, embarassingly perfect. _Get a grip on yourself, Sougo, you can't collapse every time your boyfriend is too good to be real!_ With this thought, he stood up and covered his face with a sleeve.  
\- Y-Yes, I'm fine... You are beautiful as always too, I'm such a lucky guy...  
This time it was Ryuunosuke that blushed, awkwardly scratching his head with a bright red face. Sougo bit his lip, doing his best to stop the giggle that threatened to escape his throat. They stood like this, both embarassed in a good way, until they heard the captain's voice telling everyone to prepare for the landing.  
\- Shall we go?  
Ryuunosuke extended a hand towards Sougo and sent him the most handsome smile, making him swoon again. I'm going to die.

No tales could prepare him for the view that the capital city of Bestia was. The dock was placed high in the tree crown and standing on the deck, he sighed in amaze at the sight in front of him. The city was situated on the tallest tree in miles, the sea of green and brown could be seen below. Sougo flinched back when he noticed dragon-like beings flying towards them. If Ryuunosuke didn't catch him, he could've walked into some strangers that were getting off the ship. When he finally tore his gaze away from the view, he noticed that... they were literally walking on the branches, yet they were nothing like the ones he had seen on Mystero.  
\- H-How... How did it grow so... big...?  
Ryuunosuke smiled, visibly happy with his reaction.  
\- Wait until we go further, then you will see even bigger ones~  
Sougo tightened his grip on Ryuunosuke's hand and nodded. To be frank, he was terrified... but with Tsunashi next to him, it didn't seem as scary. They carefully got off the ship, picked Sougo's luggage and started walking through the busy dock. Mystero is a quiet planet where commotion like this never happens, so everything was new for Osaka. He kept looking around, admiring the weirdest buildings he had ever seen. They were made out of wood and seemed to just... be a part of the tree? As if they grew in the shape of the building, not were made by someone's hands. There were animals everywhere, some of them accompanied by humans and some alone. The dragon-like beings they had seen before were there as well, exchanging something for the crystals they kept in leather bags on their stomach. They weren't talking, yet the man understood them perfectly, giving them exactly what they wanted. A swing of tail and they were gone, probably off to get more stuff to exchange.  
\- Hm? Are you interested in the crystals there?  
Ryuunosuke's voice brought him back to reality. Sougo quickly shook his head and looked somewhere else.  
\- I was just wondering... I heard some of you can talk with animals, but how does it work?  
\- Ah, Iori is... was an animal whisperer. They just hear the animals' voices in their heads, don't ask me how they can do that though. Usually those who can hear them have some soft of animal features, for example Iori had fox ears and a tail right? The beasts, like me, have the physical abilities boosted, but no cute ears for us.  
Sougo imagined Ryuunosuke with cat ears and had to cover his face again, hoping with his whole heart he didn't nosebleed. Or maybe bunny ears...? _Osaka Sougo, full stop._ Fortunately, they got interrupted by the crystal merchant.  
\- Hey there, what a beautiful person! Never seen these clothes before, first time on Bestia? How about some pure amethyst to match those eyes?  
Sougo wanted to politely explain the situation but a low growl stopped him. It was quiet, but intensive and filled with violent intent, vibrating through his entire body. It was almost unbelievable it came from the gentle, kind Ryuunosuke, yet there he was, staring at the merchant with cold eyes.  
\- A-Ah, I'm sorry, my bad.  
Merchant quickly backed away from the conversation, concentrating on his crystals. Sougo and Ryuunosuke stood there for a moment, both silent. Finally, Tsunashi cleared his throat and pulled Sougo forward. The younger could see a faint blush on his cheeks and bit his lip. It was weirdly... arousing. He is the worst, isn't he? They stopped once they got a considerable distance away from the booth.  
\- I'm... really sorry - Ryuunosuke's voice was silent - I don't know why I did that... Uhh, it's so embarassing...  
Sougo tried not to look at him, fully aware his face was red. He didn't mind at all... _He liked it and it's awful._ He had to answer at some point but he couldn't trust his voice. After some time he squeezed Tsunashi's hand.  
\- I-It made me... a bit happy though...  
Why did he admit it aloud? No one will know. Certainly not Sougo. But he did and there was no taking it back. They looked at each other's embarassed faces, trying to come up with something to say. This time it was Osaka who broke the silence. He pulled Ryuunosuke closer and kissed him. Familiar, comforting warmth enveloped him as the taller man brought him closer and embraced. They were such an awkward couple.  
\- You should... do that in bed.  
Ryuunosuke blinked, surprised.  
\- ...What?  
Sougo was red again, but didn't take back his words. _Aaah, it's so hard being honest..._ Ryuunosuke chuckled, then took a strand of white hair and kissed it.  
\- ...As you wish~  
That was a critical hit.

\- So this is your place...  
Sougo stood in front of the entrance, not sure if he should step inside or not. Even in there, everything was connected with branches... He had never been afraid of heights, but being constantly exposed to how high they actually were, he felt anxiety at the bottom of his stomach. It would be deeply embarassing to slip and fall down... If he survived it at all, of course. In fact, maybe death would be a better outcome of this fall.  
\- Mhm~ A bit too big for me but I got it as a prize in competition so I can't complain. Usually my brothers live here as well but I told them to go back to parents' place for now.  
\- So we could be alone?  
\- Y-Yeah... You don't mind, right?  
Sougo giggled and touched Ryuunosuke's cheek. It felt warm under his fingers, and the man leaned into his touch. How could one be so amazingly handsome? As he traced the sun kissed skin, he reached Tsunashi's lips, admiring the way his cat-like irises widened when he touched them. Before he knew it, his luggage was scattered on the nearest surface, and Ryuunosuke lifted him as if he didn't weight at all and carried into the house. Once the door was closed, outside noise dulled considerably and Sougo unconsiously relaxed. Soon his lips found Ryuunosuke's and he couldn't care less about anything happening outside the wooden walls. The taller man expertly manevuered through the house, hopping from one branch to another, and climbed onto the second floor.  
\- I guessed it would make you feel safer if we stayed at this floor - he said it so quietly Sougo almost missed it.  
It was hard to stop when the heat in his body was screaming but Osaka broke the kiss and looked around, noticing that from the room they were in, they couldn't fall down. A wave of gratitude filled his chest with warmth and he kissed his beloved sweetly, with passion. He really didn't deserve such an amazing man.  
\- With you, I could even levitate miles in the air - he purred.  
They resumed making out, hands searching through each other's bodies when a sudden loud noise startled them. They were both panting, partly from the kissing and partly from the surprise, when the noise happened again.  
\- It's... the door...? - Ryuunosuke murmured absentmindedly.  
\- Did you expect some guests?  
\- No... Wait here, I will go see who it is.  
He stopped the whine of protest and let go of his lover. Left alone on the... it was probably a bed? Alone on the bed, he hoped it's just someone's mistake and Tsunashi would soon come back to him. He caught some words in bestian but didn't concentrate enough to understand what they were saying, and then the voices came closer. He waited, yet they weren't fading... Finally, Ryuunosuke's face appeared, his expression apologetic.  
\- Uhh... My family kinda... decided to drop by...  
It took Sougo a while to understand what that meant, but once it reached his brain, he immediately stood up and started fixing his appearance. They couldn't have had worse timing, he was a mess! Ryuunosuke climbed up to help him untangle the clothes he had messed up before, but in the end they discarded some additional jewerly and scarfs in order to organise it. Sougo felt exposed, it was ungraceful for a priest to look like this, and in front of his lover's family... He had a mirror in his bag but it was downstairs and he couldn't go there... Seeing his panic, Ryuunosuke ruffled his hair and kissed him on forehead.  
\- They won't eat you, calm down~ You are beautiful, no one will notice a few wrinkles on the clothes.  
\- I will though... And I haven't unpacked the gift I brought for them, and didn't practise the greeting, and-  
Ryuunosuke put a finger on his lips, stopping the flood of words. Sougo looked into his golden eyes, they looked as gentle and mesmerizing as always.  
\- We are simple people, Sougo~ You will be fine. They will love you as much as I do.  
Sougo bit his lip, but his lover's words calmed him down. In fact, everything said in that deep, honey-like voice would be calming, but that's different matter. He nodded, earning another kiss on the forehead in response, and allowed Ryuunosuke to lead him out of the room. Getting on the first floor was easier than Sougo had suspected and he almost didn't need any help with it. Content with this little success, he faced Tsunashi family.  
\- _Waaa, so pretty... He looks so pristine, where did you find him?_  
\- _On Mystero._  
\- _Wow, that's amazing! So you have been in the temple?! How is it?!_  
\- Hey, you should speak in general language...  
\- Ah, right. Sorry! Hey, hey, what's your name?  
Miniature versions of Ryuunosuke looked at him with expecting eyes. Sougo instinctively wanted to move back, but stood firmly and bowed, earning a sigh of admiration from the boys.  
\- Osaka Sougo. I'm most pleased to finally be able to visit you.  
\- Haha, he is funny~ Hey, aren't you hot in those clothes? They look so thick-  
A woman interrupted their chatter, shaking her head with disapproval.  
\- You shouldn't ask that, he is a foreigner so he might've not known. We came to pick you up for the dinner, so once we get home, I will give you something better for this weather, don't worry~  
\- Ah, but that's-  
\- We have some material left as well, so let me measure you later, I will sew something for you so you don't have to borrow it the next time you come around. Now come, the food will go cold if we wait around here any longer.  
\- Eh? Wait, what-  
Supposedly Ryuunosuke's mother pulled him along, not giving him a chance to speak at all. He looked back at his lover but the man mouthed an apology, so Sougo guessed they had to go along with it. Ryuunosuke walked faster to match his mother's pace.  
\- Mom, let Sougo go, he can walk on his own...  
\- Ah, I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to get lost, you know? You look so small, we could lose you in the crowd.  
Once she let go of his hand, Sougo didn't have to run to match her pace, but got a bit left behind instead. Ryuunosuke opted to walk next to him, gently holding his hand. The rest of family went ahead, they probably even forgot about the couple, happily chattering on their own.  
\- Shouldn't we walk faster...?  
Tsunashi shook his head and sent Sougo a calming smile.  
\- I know the way~ Besides, it would be hard on you, wouldn't it? Those heels of yours aren't made to walk on unsteady ground.  
\- Ahaha... I'm sorry.  
\- It's fine~ I'm sorry too, I told them not to make a fuss...  
Sougo giggled, covering his mouth with a sleeve. He shook his head and smiled to calm down his lover.  
\- They sure are lively. It's a nice change. Though...  
\- They sure appeared in the worst moment, didn't they?  
\- ...Yes.  
A small hint of blush appeared on Sougo's cheeks, but he was doing his best to be honest.  
\- ...We can finish later.  
\- ...I hope we do.

Filled to the brink with enormous amount of food, Sougo contemplated sleeping just there and then, but it would be rude to the Tsunashi family so he had no choice but to lean against Ryuunosuke's shoulder, hoping he looked interested enough. Ryuunosuke had taken the alcohol away from him so he was completely sober, but the family and all the guests had enjoyed themselves enough in his stead, so everything had been loud and lively. What was supposed to be a family dinner had turned into the biggest social party Sougo had ever seen, people kept pouring inside like a wave, everyone wanted to meet Ryuunosuke and his newly found partner. Iori's parents came too, but they were silent and just nodded to the two in a greeting. Without catching a break, they were being fed and praised by unknown people, and both too polite to refuse kept smiling and chewing on multiple snacks whole afternoon. When the evening arrived, Sougo felt braindead and just wanted to cuddle on Ryuunosuke's lap, but his mother started a bonfire so they were sitting around the fire place and listening to local songs. Compared to the hustle from earlier, it was so peaceful and quiet he really could feel sleep approaching. His eyes kept closing on their own, even though he did his best to fight it.  
\- Oh dear, he is already sleeping. We must've tired him out... Stay over tonight, we will move the boys somewhere else.  
Sougo vaguely heard woman's voice, but it sounded as if it came from underwater. So warm... What woke him up was his support moving away, Ryuunosuke quickly caught him before he fell but Osaka blinked, surprised.  
\- Come, we are moving to the bedroom.  
\- Ah... Yes, I'm coming... I'm sorry...  
\- Don't be, sweetheart~  
He was wobbly on his feet but with Ryuunosuke's support, he bid farewell to the family and they walked towards a bunch of branches leading upstairs. Walking made him more awake, so Sougo climbed them on his own, then stopped in his tracks.  
\- Did something ha-  
\- T-This is... the be-bedroom?  
Oh, he was awake now. And definitely not sleeping in those hammocks hanging in the air without any floor to catch him if he decides to turn in his sleep. No way. Ryuunosuke looked between the "beds" and Sougo, making a quiet "oh" sound when he finally grasped what's the problem.  
\- Sorry, we're always sleeping in beds like this so I overlooked it...  
Sougo bit his lip and tried looking down, but the closest "ground" was dangerously far away and he unconsiously gulped. That's why, when Ryuunosuke suddenly lifted him, he gave a yelp and clinged to him for dear life.  
\- Ahaha, you are a bit like a small monkey~  
Sougo hit his arm, earning another laughter in response. His cheeks were red, it was unfair to bully him like this! Tsunashi kissed him lovingly and started walking towards one of the hammocks. Sougo tightened his grip, and the bigger man confidently jumped on the hanging bed. It endured their weight, and Sougo had no words to express his relief. Unsure whether he should do something or not, he let Ryuunosuke place him on the hammock and then be tucked in. Surprisingly, it was sturdy and quite comfortable, the texture soft under his skin. There were no blankets, but Ryuunosuke took off the fur he had pinned on his arm and covered Sougo with it.  
\- It's warm here at night so we usually don't use any blankets... But your nose is red, did you use some cold spell or what?  
\- No, I'm always cold.  
\- I think you are hot though.  
Sougo opened his mouth, then closed it. Once the words reached his brain, he hit Ryuunosuke's arm again, earning a big smile.  
\- In the end we didn't... finish...  
\- Oh. Right... Well, we always have tommorow.  
He said it so confidently Sougo could feel himself falling for him once again. How come such promises come to him so easily? How can he be so good? Absolutely unfair.  
\- Sleep. I won't let you fall.  
Following these words, Tsunashi kissed his forehead and embraced him tightly. Wrapped like a burrito in the fur and his lover's arms, Sougo felt so warm and safe he wanted to kiss Ryuunosuke again and again. Absolutely certain that he won't fall, he closed eyes, sleep almost immediately taking over him. Love is truly amazing, letting you forget that you are hanging so high above the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was my first time writing them, so I hope it turned out alright! Don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
